A heart for a heart
by TheWomanwhocounts
Summary: Moriarty realized too late what he really wanted. I do not own the characters , just the story line , no matter how hard i try ... This is slow to be updated sorry . (one of my first fanfics ,so not very good but i am slowly getting better )
1. Memories and Bliss

"I am sorry Jim, but I don't think this is working out. I think we should break up."

Molly's words echoed through his head as he woke up from a restless sleep.  
Moriarty despised this memory but recently it was all he could think of. How dare she break up with him?  
He should have been the one to end the relationship with her but for some stupid reason he had fallen in love with her; he had fallen for the silly little pathologist.  
Pushing his feelings for her into the deepest recess of his mind had worked for a while,  
but that had all changed when he had found out that she was dating Sherlock.  
The fury and pain he knew so well had grown stronger and stronger with each passing day.  
He had to do something about it; he had to find a way to hurt Molly the way she had hurt him.  
If he couldn't have her, nobody could.

Molly rolled over and opened her eyes to stare at the sleeping man beside her , he was utterly breathtaking in every sense of the word.  
Slowly a grin spread across her face as she thought about everything that had happened over the last year . Not all of it had been good, a failed engagement , the man she loves being shot and then almost sent away to exile for doing something unspeakable , but it had all lead to this , to her lying next said Man , wrapped tightly in his arms.  
Her Sherlock , even after three months of being with him , it still bought her a rush , being able to call him hers as she had never thought it could happen.  
Gently pulling out of his grip , Molly moved to leave the bed but was pulled back once again by those strong arms.  
"Where do you think you are going Molly ? " He asked in the deep baritone voice that always sent shivers through her body .  
"I was just going to have a shower and get ready for work ."  
"No you are not , we are going to continue on from where we left off last night "  
"But Sherlock , i really must get ready-" She said getting cut off mid sentence as he pressed his lips on hers , dazing her. Pulling back , she grinned at him " Well i guess i can be slightly late , its not like it will kill anyone" She joked as she pushed Sherlock down flat onto the mattress and straddled him.

Kissing him passionately she started to work his pajama pants off , when both their cellphones started playing 'Staying Alive'. Startled , they reached for their phones and Molly gasped as she read her text , only able to utter a single word "JIM".


	2. Red Red Roses

Text to Molly :

"Finally found his heart i see ,  
must have stole it from me ,  
if i cant have my heart back then,  
i will steal yours from thee."

Jim xx

Molly stared in disbelief at her phone. There was only one person who spoke like that, and he was supposed to be dead.  
It had been three and a half months since the 'Moriarty Broadcast', which was a blessing and a curse at the same time.  
On one hand if had brought Sherlock back, and to her, but on the other it had also brought back Jim.  
Not that anyone actually believed it, not when nothing had happened to indicate that he was truly back in the months since.  
But now Molly was certain that this was Jim, she just wished that she knew what he wanted and what the text meant ...

Text to Sherlock :

"Roses are red ,  
blood is red too ,  
lets see what it looks like outside of you"

" I O U "  
JM

Sherlock read his text and sighed. He knew that something like this was going to happen, he was just wondering what had taken Moriarty so long to actually act .  
The text was obviously sent as a threat but honestly it did not phase him.  
"He wants to kill me, that's nothing new," he thought to himself as he reread the text trying to see if there was any meaning to Jim's chosen words.

Not finding any, Sherlock looked over at Molly.

"Molly, can i read your text ?" He asked with a hand already out.

Feeling numb Molly handed the phone over to Sherlock without a word . Reading through it several times, he got more confused ."What the hell is he playing at?" Sherlock spoke out loud as he continued to stare at the screen of her phone.

Sitting there next to Sherlock, Molly looked at him, worried.

"Sherlock,what do you think he wants, and why now?"

"I don't know Molly, it doesn't make any sense, the texts, well mine is obviously meant as a threat on my life. Boring. But yours it's like he's vying for your attention, which makes no sense why he would even like you."

Molly glared at Sherlock.

"Not good?"

"Not good Sherlock "

"Sorry, I just don't know what he means by it. It's obvious he wants you, but I'm not sure why or what he will do about it."  
She looked at him confused, "He wants me? What could he want from me? Oh god do you think he knows we are together? Well obviously he does, he sent the texts to us both at the same time ... Hang on, Sherlock, did you just say he made a threat on your life?" Molly asked terrified.

"Yes he did. Its not what I'm worried about though, Molly. I'm worried about what he has planned ... for you."

The silence that came after his sentence was deafening, and it was only broken by the shrill ringing of the front door bell to Molly's flat .

"I ...I should go and get that," Molly stuttered.

"No, you stay here. I will see who it is and deal with them accordingly"

"But Sherlock -"

"No buts. I'm just trying to keep you safe. It could have something to do with Moriarty."

Shrugging on his dressing gown, he picked up a heavy ornament off of the bedside table.

"What is that for?" Molly asked yelling after him.

"Protection," he called back matter of factly, as he walked down the hallway to the front door.

Walking slowly to the door, Sherlock swore, remembering Molly had no peep hole. He must do something to remedy that.  
Raising the heavy paperweight, he opened the latch on the door ready to strike an intruder if need be .

"What the hell is that for?" Came the shocked voice of the army doctor.

"Oh." Sherlock dropped the paperweight and opened the door fully. "I was thinking you may be someone else. Sorry about that. Hello John."  
Looking down he noticed that John had a bouquet of blood red roses in his hands.

"Why do you have roses, John ?"


	3. Stolen Heart

John looked down at the roses in his hands and then back up at Sherlock . " There not for Molly from you ? " he asked surprised .  
"Of course not , if i wanted to buy Molly flowers i would go and get them myself, not have them delivered . " Staring at the flowers , he then yanked them out of John's hands headed back into the flat and to the kitchen where he started pulling the flowers apart .  
"Oi that wasn't very nice Sherlock " John said as he followed after Sherlock, shutting the door after himself . "What is going on Sherlock ? , i havnt seen you so stressed in a while , not since before you finally decided to go for it with Molly ."  
Without looking up from his work of destroying the flowers , he passed his phone to John with 'the message' open. As John read the text all the colour drained from his face. " SO i take it he's back then . "  
"It would seem so and that was only the text he sent to me , the one he sent Molly was just plain bizzare ." Having thouroughly destroyed the flowers picked them up and chucked them in the rubbish .  
" He sent Molly a text as well ?, What the hell is he playing at ? "  
" I don't know but i am going to find out ."  
At the mention of her name Molly walked into the lounge , fully dressed and in the process of plaiting her long hair .  
"What are you doing Molly ?" Sherlock looked at her worriedly  
" Im getting ready for work Sherlock ."  
" You are not going to work . "  
"Like hell im not , i have so much work to catch up on and i am not going to get waylaid because ...Jim wants to play games with us ."  
"But its not safe Molly , he could get to you there ."  
" Well im not actually the one he threatened so i think im more safer than you but if it will make you feel better , i promise to text you every hour to tell you im safe , is that alright with you ?"  
Sherlock stood there staring at Molly , thinking . " Yes , i would prefer if it was every half hour , but i know that will be too much of a incovenience to your work . just promise to be safe and i will come and collect you at the end of your shift ."  
"Okay deal ,now i really must get going , im already late and no ones going to believe the excuse is Moriarty , everyone thinks he's still dead."  
Reaching up on her tippee toes she kissed Sherlock with a passion that conveyed all her emotions at that moment in one powerful act . Eventually pulling back she looked into his eyes " Don't do anything too stupid ."  
"Don't worry , i have John to stop me ." He said half jokingly .  
With a smile , Molly gave Sherlock a peck on the cheek , picked up her coat and purse and headed out the door.  
Watching her go with a soft loving smile on his face , Sherlock turned back to find John smirking .  
"What ?" he asked annoyed  
"Oh god Sherlock , you have it bad , you love her don't you ?"  
"That is none of your business John , now we need to figure out what Moriarty is up to ."  
" Yep definitely love her " John mutter under his breath .  
"What was that ?"  
"Oh nothing i was just asking where do we start with finding Moriarty ?"  
Even though he knew that it was a lie , Sherlock decided to just go along with it .  
"Well first things first , we need to find where Jim ordered the flowers from "

...  
Molly had been working for ten hours straight with only a five minute break for lunch when she finally finished off her last piece of paperwork. With a happy sigh Molly started to pack up all her belongings and was heading to the door after texting Sherlock to meet her at the front entrance when another body was wheeled in to the morgue .  
"Im sorry but this Jane doe needs to be autopsied as soon as possible , Scotland yard insists ." the hospital attendant said before getting out of the morgue as fast as he could.  
"Just my luck " Molly groaned , all she wanted to do was to be home and asleep in Sherlock's arms . Shucking her lab coat back on , Molly picked up her phone and sent off a text to tell him of the delay and a offer that he could join her instead .  
Pocketing her phone after she recieved his reply that he would be there in ten minutes , She pulled on her gloves and walked over to the corpse . Setting up the tape recorder , she pressed play and pulled back the sheet . Looking down at the corpse Molly was instantly shocked by the apperance of the woman , her long brown hair , her short stature and even her facial features and ... her eyes , she looked so much like Molly herself , if she hadn't known better she would have said that this woman was her long lost twin .  
Taking a step back to collect herself , she took a deep breath and then started speaking into the taperecorder starting her examination.  
"Jane Doe , approxiamte age is between 30 and 35 , long brown hair , brown eyes , short petite stature . " Slowly lifting the sheet up and folding it at the end of the table , she started a more detailed description of the rest of the woman's body . Noticing what looked to be surgeouns stitches along her collarbone and down in between her breasts Molly decided to open her up . Carefully cutting along the original incision lines , She gently pulled the flesh apart and started to look for any anomolies when she came across a shocking discovery ... Her heart was gone and in its place was a plastic toy heart with the words ' To Molly Love Jim ' etched into it.


	4. Surprises are My Speciality

At the sight of the words Molly would have fainted if she had not been leaning against the autopsy table . Gingerly she picked up the toy again and started to examine it in more detail noticing a slight discoloration on certain parts of it , it was obviously not brand new , if anything she would say it was a rather old prop from a medical dummy like the kind you have in a science class. In fact it looked like the one from her university class , Molly thought to herself before dismissing the idea , Jim wouldn't have gone to that much trouble , would he ?  
While she continued to stare at the heart , the doors to the morgue swung open and Sherlock rushed in .  
"Molly , what is keeping you so long ?"  
Without speaking Molly turned around so that Sherlock could see the heart in her hand.  
"Oh "

Jim couldnt help but grin as he watched the live video feed of the morgue from his phone , the fear in Molly's eyes and the anger in Sherlock's . Every bit of his plan was falling into place , he couldn't wait for her to get the other suprise .

Sherlock hissed in anger when he saw the plastic heart . " Moriarty ."  
When Sherlock said his name Molly started visibly shaking causing her to almost drop the heart . Noticing this Sherlock quickly pulled on a glove and removed the heart from Molly's hands placing it in a tray beside him before removing both his and Mollys gloves . Gently he wrapped his arms around Molly and pulled her into a reassuring hug .  
"We need to get you home Molly , its the only way i know to keep you safe " He said as he held her tighter . He was not one to feel fear and certainly never to show it but at that moment he was terrified , he knew Moriarty was after Molly and he had to protect her no matter what .  
" But Sherlock i need to to finish the autopsy " Molly choked out as she continued to hold back the tears from the shock of seeing a woman who could be her twin laid out on the table .  
" Mike can take care of it , if he knows its a matter of life and death i am sure he will do it for you ."  
Sending off a text to Mike , Sherlock then went about making sure Molly had everything , staying close to her the whole time .  
With everything collected Sherlock took Molly's hand and lead her out of Barts and hailed a Taxi .  
When a cab stopped Sherlock helped Molly in first and then slid in next to her holding her close before telling the driver to go to Baker street .  
As the cab started to drive off the cabbie then decided to speak . " Oh im sorry to inconvenice you Sherlock but this taxi only goes to one place and it is most certainly not back to Baker street and John ." When the cabbie then turned to look at them all Molly could see was the bright shinny teeth and the dark eyes of the one and only Jim Moriarty .  
"Did you miss me my mouse ?"


End file.
